


The Beginning of the End

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, BAMF Mrs. Hudson, Big Brother Mycroft, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, John Watson Has a Daughter, John is a Very Good Doctor, John is a good father, Molly Hooper is a Tease, Molly Is Patient, Molly is a Good Friend, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Worries, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Has A Sister, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2017 © Maddie FurtadoPost-TFP. This is my story on what happens right after Series 4x03. I intend to make more chapters for this because I still have a lot of feels to write down. Slow-burn Sherlolly. Johnlock brotp. Eventual Sherlolly.ON HIATUS - BUT I WILL FINISH THIS IF IT KILLS ME <3





	1. Emotional Context - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on what would happen after TFP.

* * *

 

“What do you have as a title?”

“Are you sure you want me to post this?”

“Yes.”

"But it’s pretty personal…”

“I know, post it.”

"….”

“How about: The Final Problem.”

 _“The Final Problem was just the beginning.”_ Sherlock thought while taking his place in his chair at 221B Baker Street.

After that horrible emotional roller-coaster called Sherrinford, John and Sherlock quickly (in a matter of 2 weeks’ time) fixed up 221B back to its original state. With the same wall paper, new fresh coat of paint of the same color, Sherlock never really liked change. But it’s ironic because everything has changed. Over the course of the year, everything was different. He could make a list of what had changed, he’s good at those. So many years of practice cause of his brother.

Oh, his brother, that’s a whole different story. Mycroft was known for making things disappear, and disappear it did. He was able to arrange transportation to see Eurus, under the request of Sherlock. He claimed that he was the “emotional” one, so he should be the one to fix it, whatever was broken with their family. And because a lot of what happened, happened because of him. Though Mycroft disagreed with that statement, he didn’t press anything and for once did what he was told.

He been seeing her for over a month and the life of the Baker Street Boys went back to normal, well somewhat normal. They never really were normal after all.

“Alright. Done.” John stated, turning in his chair slightly.

“Do you want to read it before I post it?”

“No. I trust you did a good job with the details.” Sherlock answered, tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his chair.

“Sherlock, are you completely sure you want me to make this public? Come on seriously!” John asked a little irritated.

He felt like he was doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

“John, when have I not been sure of things? Trust me when I say that this will get out eventually, and I’d rather do it under my control.” He responded, gripping the arm rest.

“Who do you think would tell? I know it wouldn’t be me.” John stated matter-of-factly.

“John. Just post it. Stop asking questions.”

“Alright Sherlock. Your call. If Mycroft comes over and causes a problem, then you’re taking the fall.” He said, turning back towards the computer.

“Don’t I always?” Sherlock muttered.

After a comfortable silence fell inside baker street, a small cry came from John’s old bedroom. Rosie was awake. John quickly got up and walked to the room she was in.

 _"She’s hungry."_ Sherlock thought. 

“She’s hungry. But she just ate not too long ago…” John half laughed.

“Well she is a growing human John…” Sherlock snorted.

“Thanks detective. You solved the case.” John chuckled, while spoon feeding the baby Watson.

“So, any new cases?” John said after a minute of silence.

“Nothing above a 3…they are seriously getting worse after each passing day.” Sherlock answered half annoyed.

“Well I know a case you can take.” John replied, wiping Rosie’s mouth.

“What case is that?” Sherlock asked, genuinely interested.

He got up and started making himself a cup of tea, while waiting for Johns reply. He pulled out a nice mug and some honey, and made his tea, stirring it gently.

“How about the case of ‘Sherlock’s heart’?” He snickered, pulling Rosie out of her high chair and onto the carpet with her toys.

Sherlock choked on his tea, coughing. John laughed out loud.

“Did you think I’d forget about that lovely confession? Come on mate. Give me a little credit!” John spat, laughing.

After coughing a few more times, Sherlock cleared his throat and straighten himself up. He exhaled deeply, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Not funny John.” He muttered, walking past him back to his chair.

John could have easily brought that situation up a long time ago but he wanted to see how long it would take till Sherlock cracked. He didn’t think it would take this long but he’s honestly not surprised. Sherlock was never good at expressing himself, let alone his feelings for another person. He thinks the closest thing to something genuine was his best man’s speech. But that’s really pushing it.

“Well, you got any leads on that?” John asked, finally sitting on his new chair in 221B.

“John, please. I really don’t want to discuss this.” Sherlock answered, placing his cup down.

“So, there is something to discuss then?” John pressured.

“John, stop antagonizing me.” Sherlock snapped lightly.

“Come on Sherlock, enlighten me. All this time I thought it was Miss Adler who captured your little Grinch heart, but it looks like I was way off…” John explained with a smile.

“The Women is irrelevant.” Sherlock replied a little too quickly.

He sighed and started to rubbed his face with his hands.

“So, enlighten me then.” John repeated.

After a moment of silence. Sherlock finally spoke.

“I thought she was going to die John. I don’t know why people think I’m not capable of actually caring for another person.” He replied with a hint of irritation.

“Well it doesn’t help that you been the biggest cock to everyone most of the time but that’s beside the point. We all know you care about her Sherlock. But how is the question, isn’t it?” John said, crossing his arms to his chest.

“I don’t know John. And I don’t like not knowing.” Sherlock answered lowly.

“Make a list mate. You’re good at those. Write down things you like about her, that might help…” He suggested, crossing his leg over.

Sherlock got up and went over to one of his clutter filled desks and grabbed a scrap piece of paper. He scribbled down a few things and then took a deep sigh.

“Got anything mate?” John asked, watching Rosie babble and play.

“Obviously, John.”

“Go on then…” John ushered.

Sherlock paused for a minute then continued.

“Well I like the fact she can make the perfect cup of coffee or tea, I like the fact that she can do a whole autopsy without help, I like the fact she…”

“Hold on Sherlock…” John cut in.

“What is it John?” Sherlock asked, impatiently.

“Those are all nice things Sherlock but that’s not what we’re really looking for.” He answered, scratching the back of his head. “It needs to be things you REALLY like about her. The way she smiles, etc etc.”

“Oh, so things that are…mushy?” Sherlock slowly said.

“Yes. Yes exactly.” John chuckled.

Sherlock started scribbling again.

“Alright then…” He started. He cleared his throat once more and started to read off the list.

“I like the fact that her eyes light up when she sees me entering a room…” He said softly.

“I like the way she bites her bottom lip when she’s nervous, that she plays with her hair when she’s thinking, that little snort she does when she laughs, that she’s able to take the most hideous outfit and make it work.” He continued with a small chuckle.

“I like that the fact that she laughs at her own terrible jokes, and that she does anything for anyone…even me.”

John was just staring in awe. He didn’t think something that heart felt would ever come out of Sherlock’s mouth. In some weird way, it was kind of cute. Him noticing those little quirks of Molly was understandable but to have feelings towards those deductions… John was shocked.

Sherlock’s words fell short and he just stared intently at the piece of paper in his hands. His stomach felt weird and his heart was beating a little too fast for his liking. He blinked a couple times, trying to get his heart to slow down. He placed the piece of paper down and grabbed his cup, walking towards the kitchen to make another tea. Before John could say anything, Mrs. Hudson walked in with a small knock.

“Afternoon boys, how’s my little Rosie!” She said happily, walking towards her.

“Mrs. Hudson.” John acknowledged politely. “She’s well, just ate actually.”

“She is growing too fast.” She replied, shaking a toy in front of her face, causing Rosie to giggle.

Mrs. Hudson then looked toward John and Sherlock. John was sitting with his leg crossed over the other, while Sherlock had his back toward them, gripping the counter.

 _“Something is off…”_ She thought.

“Did you guys have another domestic?” She snorted.

“Mrs. Hudson! How many times do I must tell you? Sherlock and I are not a couple!” John spat, irritated.

“Oh John, do you take me for a fool? Course not! I was only kidding. I just meant, is everything alright between you two? The tension in the room is so thick, you can cut it with a knife. So, spill it.” She explained, placing her small hands on her hips.

“Emotional context Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock said lowly.

He walked towards his chair and sat down.

“Sorry?”

“Molly Hopper…Sherlock might have feelings for her.” John said slowly.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed towards John.

“Might? That’s not very confident.” She replied, shaking her head with a laugh.

“It’s the only lead to go on right now…” John replied.

“Your treating his heart as a case? Isn’t that something!” She laughed.

“If you are only here to poke fun then please leave my flat.” Sherlock stated coldly.

“Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist! I’m only teasing. I can honestly say I saw this coming. It was rather obvious, really.” She said, matter-of-factly.

“Really! I didn’t see this coming at all!” John spat out.

“Shut UP! Both of you!” Sherlock snapped.

“Have you even talked to her since then mate?” John asked, in all seriousness.

“No.”

“Why not? Don’t you think she deserves some sort of explanation?” John said with a hint of irritation.

“John, she already hates me. I don’t think that would make a difference.” Sherlock answered, sadly.

“Sherlock - ” John started but Mrs. Hudson cut in.

“Oh Sherlock, she will NEVER hate you. That girl has loved you since the beginning! Lord only knows why, just talk to her. It might make you feel better.”

She then walked towards to door and walked out. John and Sherlock faced each other.

“What do you got to lose mate?”

“My pathologist…”


	2. Better Late Than Never - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sherlock. He's a lost case, isn't he? Get it, case? .... I'll stop now. 
> 
> Sorry for the long update. Enjoy. Next chapter coming up soon, hopefully.

* * *

 

"Good morning Molly."

"Good morning Mike."

Is it Mike? Is it a good morning? Suddenly, she's not so sure. She woke up late, had to rush to get ready for work. She almost forgot to feed Toby this morning. She finds that ever since that disaster of a phone call, everything's different. Everything has changed. She's changed. She doesn't know how exactly. And she really doesn't like not knowing. Oh god, who does that sound like? Molly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

 _"I got to start and finish this autopsy just in case he comes."_ She thought. Even though Sherlock hasn't came into the lab at all.

She hasn't spoken to him for little over a month. Since that dreadful phone call. Which is fine with her. She doesn't really know what they are any more. She doesn’t even know if she wants to find out.

She didn't want to deal with him and his excuses either.

Grabbing her tools off to the left of her she began. First feeling the body for signs of broken bones. Yup, broke ribs. 2 or 3 the most. Red marks around the neck. Obviously, a sign of strangulation. Bruise on the right cheek bone. Been hit in the face. This seems like a case of domestic abuse that had gone wrong.

Seeking a peek at her file, she got the answer right away.

_**"Found in a dumpster on 332 Victoria Road."** _

Bloody hell. After finishing up her last check points, she began to cut through the body of the victim and did her job.

 _"At least she's a donor body."_ She thought. That made her feel a bit better. She won't die in vain. She might save a life.

After finishing up her work, she took her gloves off and tossed them out. She picked up the file once more and finished filling out the paper work. With a small huff, she covered the body and started to wheel the body out to the cooler. She then came back and checked her schedule and noticed that was the only body to be looked at, the rest of the day was just boring old paper work. She sighed and got ready to start.

 _"Not before a good cuppa."_   She chuckled to herself.

She walked out to the canteen to grab a coffee and a muffin maybe. She hasn't eaten much lately and it's starting to catch up with her. As she was leaving, she didn't hear her phone go off.

**Molly, I think it's time we talked. – SH**

* * *

 

“Sherlock, are you…. cleaning?”

“Yes, John. That’s exactly what it looks like.” He replied, dusting off a side table.

“Why?” John asked.

“We are having company over later. It’s only natural to want to have a clean place before they arrive.” He replied matter-of-factly.

“Well yes, but you never clean. I haven’t seen these tables so tidied.” John teased.

“Everything has its own place, John. It’s just a matter of finding the time to put them there.” Sherlock replied with a sly smile.

“Okay, what has gotten into you? And who’s coming over?” John asked, genuinely curious. “I know it’s not Molly.”

“Actually, it is Molly.”

“What!” John spat.

“She’s coming over to talk John. I texted her.” Sherlock replied, a bit embarrassed.

“Mate, that’s great! Do you need me to leave then?” John asked, getting up from his chair.

“No! … uh I mean – It’s fine John.” Sherlock replied quickly.

He walked over to the closet, put the duster away.

“Do you know what you’re going to say?” John asked, crossing his arms to his chest.

“…”

“Brilliant.” John laughed.

* * *

 

**Molly, I think it’s time we talked. – SH**

**You sure you want to do that Sherlock? – MH**

**I’ve never been so sure in my life. Please come. – SH**

**Molly? - SH**

**I’ll be expecting some tea and biscuits. – MH**

**Done. – SH**

Molly looked at the conversation one more time before putting away her phone. She was on her way to 221B, why exactly? She didn’t really know. Does she want to make up with Sherlock? Does she want to hear his stupid excuses? Or is it because she can’t really face him? Well, let’s just say it’s a bit of everything. Most of all, she is scared. Truly scared. What are they? How can they fix something so broken? Again, she really didn’t know. But what she did know, was that she was going to have to face the music sooner or later. Finally arriving, she handed the cabbie driver some cash.

“Thank you!”

“Good day to ya!”

 _“Yeah right.”_ She thought.

After walking into 221B, a wave of nausea came over her. She didn’t know if she was going to run, throw up or pass out. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she pressed on walking up the stairs. Mrs. Hudson was her favorite. Maybe stopping by to see her first is the better option. She walked up to her door and lightly knocked. Once the door was open, she was attacked in a bone crushing hug by the landlady herself.

“Molly dear!”

 _“Oh god, Sherlock probably heard that!”_ she thought.

“Hello Mrs. Hudson.” She replied with a sweet smile.

“Come in, come inside!” She half yelled. Mrs. Hudson grabbed Molly’s arm and pulled her into her flat.

“What’s going on Molly? You’ve been very distant lately? Please don’t tell me it’s because of that big git upstairs.” Mrs. Hudson said, pulling out her tea set.

“Not exactly. I’ve been pretty busy with work.”

 _“Liar…”_ Molly cursed herself.

“Oh, please darling! Don’t lie to me. You know you’re not a very good liar.” Mrs. Hudson chuckled, pouring some tea in Molly’s cup.

Molly huffed and grabbed her tea cup and took a sip.

“Okay, maybe I’ve been doing some avoiding, but I swear I have been working.” Molly peeped out.

“Well, I don’t really blame you dearest. You can only take enough of Sherlock before you need some space.” She chuckled, placing more cookies on her tray.

“I guess….” Molly words lingered.

“Anyway! Why don’t you go up there and see Rosie! I bet she’s been dying to see you!” Mrs. Hudson ordered, grabbing Molly’s cup right out of her hands.

She grabbed Molly by her shoulders and lightly shoved her towards the door.

“Oh… okay!’

After reaching the threshold, Mrs. Hudson said a quick good bye and shut the door right in Molly’s face.

 _“That was… strange.”_ Molly thought. Hmm. No point in worrying about it now. Molly then placed her hand on the railing of the stairs and started to climb the rest of the way up. But before she knocked…

_“You bloody idiot! Why would you promise tea if we have none!”_

_“Well we would have had some, if John here didn’t drink 5 cups every time he comes over!”_

_“That’s not true and you know it, you tosser!”_

_“What are we going to do then?"_

_“H20, that’s a good refreshment….”_

_“Good lord.”_

Molly stood outside the door for which seemed like an eternity before finally knocking on the door to 221B.

_“Oh shit, she’s here!”_

Before she could blink, the door in front of her opened and John appeared.

“Hello Molly!” John said with a smile. “Come in, come in.” He held the door open for her while she took a step in.

Sherlock was nowhere to be found. Typical.

“Wow the place looks the same. I thought it was blown up?” she chuckled, walking more into the space.

“Yeah well, you know Sherlock. Not one for change.” John chuckled back, closing the door.

“Mhm.” She agreed.

“Speaking of Sherlock, where is he? Excuse me Molly.” John said, walking towards the bedrooms.

Molly just sat there, unsure of what to do with herself. Now that she was by herself for a few minutes, she started to think about the last time she saw Sherlock. It’s been a while. It doesn’t help that they have been avoiding each other since… that day. Of course, she was caught up with what had happened that dreadful day. Sherlock’s sister, the series of tests they had to go through, the apartment being blown up, the whole thing. But she really didn’t get an explanation of what that phone call was TRULY about. She guessed this was why she was here…. So, why is he ignoring her?

With a huff, she pulled out her phone from her purse. She checked the time. 7:15pm. She could be home right now. Watching some really crappy telly, eating some rocky-road ice cream. Wallowing in her self-pity. But she’s here and she doesn’t really understand why.

Some silent (okay not really silent) whispering suddenly broke her thoughts.

_“Sherlock, what are you doing?”_

_“I’m –"_

_“Sherlock, I swear to God if you don’t come out here, I will break this door down and kill you!”_

_“Jesus John. Give me a second.”_

_“You’re scared! Bloody consulting detective who isn’t afraid of a damn serial killer is afraid of Molly Hooper!”_

_“I am not scared! I’m – I’m thinking!”_

_“You got her to come all the way here, so man up and come out!”_

A frustrated sigh broke the silence.

Then the sound of a door swinging open snapped Molly back into reality.

“Your daughter is awake now because of you.” Sherlock stated, handing Rosie to John.

She had a thumb in her mouth and watery eyes. John had put her to bed in Sherlock's room hours ago.

“Hello Rosie.” John said sweetly. “Sorry Daddy woke you. Uncle Sherlock was being a huge git, that’s all. Let’s put you back to bed.” John said, walking back into the room Sherlock walked out of.

Sherlock shot John a death glare. 

 _“Better late than never.”_ Molly thought.


	3. Love on the Brain - Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Sherlock, being the type of guy that he is, would go back and analyze every moment they had together. Every moment he talked about love or sentiment. Every moment he has tried to convince himself that love is a weakness. But he is starting to realize it is one of the worlds greatest strengths. 
> 
> Hope this chapter is not too OOC for you. I love it though. Character development is what got me hooked on this show TBH. 
> 
> Enjoy! Next chapter coming up soon.

* * *

 

 _Tick_ _tock._ Was all that was heard in 221B. Sherlock, stood in front of Molly, mute. Molly was looking up at Sherlock, like a scared little puppy. Her big brown eyes were just looking at him, waiting for anything to happen. _Say anything_.

 _“God, I hate clocks.”_ Sherlock thought, remembering that day at Sherrinford.

The sound of a door closing knocked them out of their little trance. John walked into the living room area and plopped down on his chair.

“Well, Rosie is back to bed. Molly do you want anything? Anything to drink?” John asked, working to get up.

 _“My mouth is rather dry.”_ Molly thought.

“Uh – Yes please.” Molly stuttered out.

“I’ll get it!” Sherlock said quickly, walking towards the kitchen.

“Sorry, we don’t have any tea Molly.” John added, sitting back down on his chair.

“No, it’s okay. I had some tea with Mrs. Hudson before coming up here…” she trailed off, listening to Sherlock fumble in the kitchen.

The sound of a glass shattering came from the kitchen.

“Mrs. Hudson! You went to see her?” John spat. “Oh, how nice!” John said slowly, recovering.

“Yes?" Molly answered, confused.

Sherlock then walked back into the room. He looked winded, handing Molly her class of water.

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

Sherlock nodded and sat on his chair.

A moment of silence passed until Molly couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Okay, what’s up? It is ignore-Molly day? Why am I even here!” She yelled, getting up from her chair, grabbing her purse and coat.

“No! Molly wait! Please!” Sherlock said suddenly.

 _“He said please again. He begged.”_ Molly thought, facing the door.

“I've been avoiding the inevitable. It’s hard for me to talk about…. what’s happened. But please, just let me explain.” Sherlock said softly.

Molly put some of her hair behind her ear and turned around, back to her seat. She took a sip of water, placed it on the table in front of her and stared at Sherlock.   

Sherlock stared back intensely.

“I have sister.”

* * *

 Molly started at him, waiting for him to continue.

“She’s intelligent but also psychotic. And dangerous. She had this fascination of making my life miserable. Of course, there is a whole reason behind that statement. But, she is now back at Sherrinford, I have been visiting her as of late and have been trying to communicate with her. She only shows how she feels through music." Sherlock continued.

"All my life, I wanted to be alone and she had no choice BUT to be alone."

 

_“Alone is what I have. Alone is what protects me.”_

 

“All she ever wanted was a friend, someone to be there for her and show her the same kindness I get from the people who care about me.” Sherlock finished. 

 

  _“No, friends protect you.”_

 

“Sherlock… I’m sorry.” Molly stated softly.

“Yes, I am too.” He replied, looking down at his hands.

“I’m glad you guys made it out alright. I knew you had a sister but not to this full extent.”

“Well, now you’re properly informed.” Sherlock said, tapping his fingers on the armrests of his chair.

John cleared his throat. He knew that they were avoiding the elephant in the room. But maybe with a little push and some privacy, he could get the ball rolling…

“Well then, I guess I should be going! It’s gotten very late, need to take Rosie home.” John explained, getting up from his chair. He shot Sherlock a glare. Sherlock returned it.

“Okay, give Rosie a kiss for me John.” Molly smiled.

“You are always welcome to visit Molly…” John stated.

“Yes, thank you John.” Molly said, smiling.

John then grabbed a sleeping Rosie, grabbed her bags and walked towards the door to leave.

“Good night guys.”

“Goodbye John.”

“John.”

 _“And then there was two…”_ Molly thought.

* * *

 

_“You always say such horrible things. **Always. Always.** ”_

_“I’m sorry. Forgive me.”_

_“Merry Christmas Molly Hooper.”_

That was the first-time Sherlock has felt the feeling of guilt. An apology came out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. _“You idiot. You were wrong. When have I ever been wrong with my deductions? Better say you’re sorry. Damn you Molly Hooper. You and your sentiment.”_ Feelings. Such a waste of valuable time. 

When Sherlock first met Molly Hooper, he could deduce her easily. To be fair, a lot of it was a dead giveaway. His list consisted of:

  * Age: Early/Mid 30’s
  * Occupation: Pathologist (A professional)
  * Status: Single, terribly so.
  * Owns a cat (Cat hair on clothes)
  * Doesn’t smoke
  * Has the occasional drink
  * Socially awkward (Horrible conversation starter/joke teller)
  * Great asset for solving cases
  * Insecure of body (Baggy Clothes)



But that day in the lab, changed everything.

 

_“I saw him once, he looked sad.”_

_“ **Molly.”**_

_“You look sad.”_

 

Another thing to add to his list…

  * Great Observer!!! (Because of her occupation or because of another reason?)



 

 _“You look sad when you think he can’t see you. Are you okay? _Don't__  just _ **say**_ _you are, because I know what that means, looking sad when you think no one can see you.”_

 

There was so much Sherlock could deduce about Molly – but he didn’t deduce this. He did not see those words coming. For once in his life, he had nothing to say. Little, mousy Molly left him speechless.

He always missed something.

 

_“You can see me.”_

_“I don’t **count**.”_

 

But she does. She always did.

  * Feels unimportant?????
  * Doesn’t see her worth??
  * IMPORTANT!!!!!!
  * ALWAYS HAS BEEN IMPORTANT!!!



_“If you ever need anything, you can **have me** …”_

_“And what could I **need** from you?’_

_“Nothing… I don’t know.” **Need me.**_

 

He didn’t know it at the time…

****

_“Your wrong. You do **count**. You’ve **always counted** and I’ve always trusted you.”_

_“You were right. **I’m not okay**. Molly, I think I’m going to die.”_

_“What do you need?”_

 

Self-less Molly. Always ready to help, no matter the circumstances.

 

_“If I wasn’t what you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?’_

_“What do you need?_

 

But he did need her.

_“ **You.** ”_

 

I needed her.

* * *

_Molly._

All these memories, all these feelings were flowing through Sherlock, and this silence that he has created between them continued to grow.

Recently, he has come to terms with the fact that he is the emotional one. He guesses he’s always been deep down. Which is why he tried to shut out “feelings” and “sentiment” as efficiently as possible. 

 

_“Sex doesn’t alarm me.”_

**_“We are having quite a bit of sex…”_ **

_“How would you know that?”_

_“The Virgin.”_

 

Did he always have to prove himself? Did he always have to prove to people that he found feelings and love and sentiment irrelevant to him?

_“_ _I imagine John Watson thinks **love’s a mystery to me** …”_

 

The hardest mystery to solve it seems.

_“Sherlock, she loves you!”_

_“I know. Like I said. Human error.”_

 

Human error. Look how human he truly is.

_“But the chemistry is incredibly **simple** and very **destructive.** ”_

So very destructive. Tragic even.

 

 _“Someone is going to die. It will be a **tragedy**. **S** _ **o many days not**__ _ _ **lived**__ ,  _ **so many words unsaid.”**_

 

And oh so, complicated.

_“The truth is rarely pure and **never simple**.” _

But the game...

 

_“Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the **losing side**.”_

_“ **You didn’t win.** ”_

… is on.

_“Look at them. They all care so much. Do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with us?”_

 

 **** **_“I always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage.”_ **

 

_“All lives end. All hearts are broken.”_

**_“I don’t want to die.”_ **

 

 **** **_“_ C** ** _aring is not an advantage_ ,** _Sherlock.”_

 

_“_ _T_ _hank you for the final proof.”_

_“Everything I said. It's not real. I was just **playing the game**.”_

_“I won! I saved Molly Hooper!”_

_“Saved her? From what?"_

_“I know. And **this is just losing**.”_

_**"Y**_ _ **ou lost.** ”_

Sentiment. Emotional Context. He tried not to care about feelings and sentiment and companionship and love. He didn’t want to be bothered with it all. It weakens him. Slows him down.

_“What made you like this?”_

_“Oh, Watson… nothing made me. I made me.”_

 

But John. His only friend. His best mate.

_“Friends, I don’t have friends. Just got one.”_

 

He knew, deep down he already knew. Sherlock was human after all. Something John had no problem pointing out on many occasions.

_“As I think I have explained to you many times before, romantic entanglement, while fulfilling for other people...”_

**_“Would complete you as a human being.”_ **

 

He tested him constantly on that subject. It seemed he could never get a passing grade.

 

_“There are lives at stake, Sherlock! Actual human lives— Just, just so I know, do you **care** about that at all?”_

_“Will **caring** about them help save them?”_

_“Nope!”_

_“Then I'll continue not to make that **mistake**.”_

_“Don't_ _make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did, **I wouldn't be one of them.** ”_

 

He is no hero, that is for certain. But in John’s eyes, he’s the bravest and wisest man he’s ever known.

 

He’ll take it.

 

But still, he constantly told himself that feelings were irrelevant, though he was in denial.

_“You're ordinary, you're on the side of the angels.”_

_“Oh, _ **I may be on the side of the angels**_ , but don't think for one *second* that I am one of them.”_

 

Moriarty himself didn’t believe it.

 

_“I’m going to burn the HEART out of you.”_

_“I’ve been told on many occasions that I don’t have one.”_

_“We both know that’s not true.”_

 

All his life Sherlock was known for his intelligence and quick wit. He was known to be this “emotionless high functioning sociopath”. But they were so wrong. He was so wrong. Now that everything has been out in the open. Now that everything has been revealed. All the lies and secrecy.

He NOW knows why he’s been that way for so long. He didn’t _make_ him. She did.

_“The _ **man you are today**_ is your memory of Eurus.”_

 

And no matter how hard he tries, he ends up hurting her.

 

_“Look what you did to her…”_

 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t delete feelings.

 

_“Look what you did to yourself.”_

 

Emotions.

_“My dear Watson, you are allowing **emotion** to cloud your **judgment**.”_

_“Oh, **do be sensible** , there was never any explosives in her little house. Why would I be so clumsy?’_

Sentiment.

_“All those complicated little emotions, I lost count.”_

_“This is your **heart** , and you should never let it rule your **head**.”_

 

Love.

 

_“Emotional Context Sherlock, it gets you every time.”_

 

So, we come back to this moment. The moment where William Sherlock Scott Holmes accepted it. Accepted that fact that he had feelings. That he did love and was loved in return. That not only did sentiment make you weak but also made you strong in some way. It made him a better detective. A better man.  

 

_“She taught me to be the man she already thought I was. Get yourself a piece of that.”_

 

He accepted that fact that HE was in love.

_“I can’t say it, not to you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it’s true…. because it’s true Sherlock. **It’s always been true.** ”_

 

He was loved.

 

_“Well **if it’s true then say it** anyway…”_

_“You bastard.”_

_“Say it **anyway.** ”_

_“You say it.”_

_“What?”_

_“Go on, say it. Say it like **you mean it.** ”_

_“I… love you.”_

_“ **I love you**.”_

 

He does love.

 

_“Molly please!”_

_“ **I love you**.”_

 

Emotions. Love. Sentiment. Doesn’t really sound so silly anymore.


	4. The Talk > The Call - Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the fluff is real. I really like the fact that Molly wears her heart on her sleeve. This women is totally strong. (BAMF)  
> I also think that Sherlock knew that Molly loved him, but never fully understood as to why... I hope this chapter did some justice to show that theory. 
> 
> Apologies for the long update and short chapter. I really wanted to add something, anything for you guys. 
> 
> Also, in this chapter I used a monologue to help show Molly's love for Sherlock. In my eyes, it truly fits. Can you guess where it's from?

 

“Sherlock?”

"Molly, I'm sorry."  He said, pacing.

Molly sat there with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for all the times I treated you wrong. For all the times, I used your unconditional love to my advantage." He continued.

"For all the times, I hurt you with my deductions or name calling. For all the times, I made you cry. I'm sorry for all of it."

He suddenly stopped pacing. 

"I... I’m sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I always miss something, you see. Apparently, I'm not smart as I think I am..."

"Sherlock...I... don't know what to say..."

"Molly. I want to ask you a serious question and I want you to answer it honestly." Sherlock said, sitting down on his chair.

"Sure."

"Why do you love me?"

"Who says I still do?"

"Molly, please."

 _"He begged again."_ Molly thought. 

Molly let out a huge sigh and re-positioned herself in her chair.

"Sherlock. I love you because I see you, for who you really are!"

Sherlock swallowed hard.

"I know you're emotional. That love and sentiment mean so much to you, which is why all your life you tried to block it out."

"I know that you care. You care to much which is why you push everyone away."

"You don't want to be loved because you've lost so much because of it. This whole situation with Eurus proves this." She took a breath and continued.

"I love you not because you're intelligent and quick witted. Not because you're tall and attractive...I love you because no matter how cold-hearted and selfish you act, I always see the good in you. Even when no one else does... even you."

A silence fell between them, for how long? They both couldn't figure out. They sat there staring into each other's eyes. Saying everything they wanted to say through their eyes.

 

Sherlock got the sudden urge to get up and touch her, but he decided against it. He didn't want to accidentally scare her away.

 

_Elevated heart rate._

_Fast pace breathing._

_Pupils dilated._

_Lips parted._

_Slight tremor of the hands._

_Fidgeting in seat._

_Faint blush on checks down to the neck._

 

To him, she looked so beautiful.

* * *

 

Oh-my-god. Did she just admit that out loud? _Well he asked._ Okay, she thought saying “I love you” was embarrassing but this… this is a whole other level of embarrassment. Deep down she knew that Sherlock knew. But did he fully understand? And why did it feel like she was saying her deepest darkest secret?

She knows that her unconditional love for Sherlock has always been known. Just never really been acknowledged. Her feelings for him was something she always had with her, deep down. It was always her secret. Saying “I love you” was the beginning of losing everything so dear to her, then this, is like the icing on the cake. This confession was surreal.

Why does she love him?

She remembers having a conversation just like this one with one of her closest friends, Meena.

 

_“Hello, earth to Molly? I’m talking to ya girl.”_

_“Oh, sorry Meena.”_

_“What’s got your head up in the clouds?”_

_“I’m just… thinking.”_

_“About?”_

_“If I made the right choice is all.”_

_“What dumping Tom?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Oh Molly. Why are you even second guessing yourself? Even I could tell he wasn’t the right man for you. He didn’t care that you have a life outside of him, he literally followed you around like a lost puppy on the streets of England. You’re an independent woman, you don’t need to be followed and interrogated all the time.”_

_“I know but still, part of it is my fault.”_

_“No, it’s Sherlock’s fault!”_

_“Meena! Don’t say that. That’s not true and you know it!”_

_“It’s true! Him being around all the time is what made Tom so paranoid!”_

_“I can’t help that I work with the man!”_

_“Yeah, but you can help how you feel about him!”_

_“…”_

_“Why are you so hung up on him Molly? The man doesn’t even like you that way. You and I both know it. I mean, I know he is good looking and all but honestly…”_

_“It’s not just that!”_

_“He even left you Molly, faked his death for 2 years. Made you cry on many occasions! So, Why?”_

_“You want to know why?”_

_“Yes! Why do you love him? Why are you in love with Sherlock Holmes!”_

_A sudden silence fell over them before Molly finally spoke._

_“I remember when I met him… it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away.”_

_“And as the years went on, things got more difficult – we were faced with more challenges…”_

_“Molly…”_

_“That night, I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning.”_  
  
_“He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every woman’s head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn’t contain himself.”_

_“I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. **And in that way, I understood him.** And I loved him.”_

_“I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.”_

_“And I still love him… I love him.”_

_“Molly… I’m sorry. I didn’t know...”_

_“No, you didn’t. It doesn’t matter anyway…”_

_“Molly…”_

_“And I know he doesn’t love me that way. But I’d rather have him as a friend than nothing else. But it’s not fair for any other man I get together with because my heart is not in it. My heart always belonged to him.”_

_A smiled formed on Meena's lips._

_“That Sherlock Holmes, he’s dense, isn’t he?”_

_And she laughed, hard._

* * *

 

This woman sitting before him use to be so easy to read…so easy to predicate. But again, she made him speechless. He could not think of one coherent thought.

The only thing he could hear was the fast beating of his heart.

He felt dizzy and light headed, like he just took a hit. But this is a different kind of drug. A high he has never felt.

 _“Is this what being in love feels like? Is this what it feels like to be unconditionally loved by someone?”_  

He noticed that she closed her parted lips and locked eyes with him.

* * *

 

She felt sick and tired. She needed to go… where, well anywhere but here. She slowly got up from her chair, Sherlock's eyes following her.

“I should be going Sherlock. It’s very late.”

“Molly…”

“Good night Sherlock."

“Sweet dreams Molly Hooper.”

She then grabbed her stuff and walked out the threshold of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock got up from his chair and walked towards the window, his night gown flowing behind him.

* * *

 He watched her walk into the street, hailing a cab. A frown was placed on his face. His stomach was in knots.

This is not how it was supposed to end. How was it supposed to end? It is even an ending?Or just a new beginning?

No, it’s a start, that he knew. He knew that from here on out, things will never be the same. Everything is different. 

_“You know Sherlock, never one for change.”_

A small smile then replaced his frown.

Everything has changed. And surprisingly, he’s okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update coming soon. Cheers!
> 
> All credit goes to Lana Del Ray- National Athem - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_ZtY3h6nyQ


	5. I Got Issues - Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW longest chapter so far and oh god, this ending. I'm still not over this ship. Not even close. Greg/Sherlock Friendship is the best, tbh. 
> 
> Godparent!lock <3 - I hope the fluff was fluffy enough for you guys. *squeals* 
> 
> I also hope that I kept them in character for you guys. I never realized how hard it was to write with so much sentiment like that. 
> 
> Anyway, please comment and let me know what you think. Comments are really appreciated! 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon, hopefully.

Molly woke with a huge headache. Probably because of the bottle of wine she drank by herself last night.

She sat up in her bed and quickly went to her phone. 

_**1 new message.**  
_

**_No worries Molly. I'll have Sharron come in today. Take all the time you need. - Mike_ **

Before getting drunk out of her mind, Molly texted her boss letting him know she wasn't going into work the next day. Thank god he was understanding. He knows that a lot of things go on in her life, just by knowing a man like Sherlock. So when she needs a day off, he knows it’s because of something important.

Molly sighed and slowly but surely dragged herself out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She opened her bathroom cupboard and pulled out some ibuprofen. Taking two and a sip of water. She climbed back on her bed and clasped.

_"Sweet dreams Molly Hooper."_

Yeah, she feels real sweet right now.

But right before drifting back to sleep, Molly's phone rang. She jumped up and grabbed her phone, picking up.

"Hello?" She croaked out.

"Molly. It's John. Uh, you okay? You don't sound very good?"

She smirked.

"Fine John. Just a little sick. What's up?"

John paused for a minute and then continued.

"Well Mike sort of got me a job right after Mary. Guess he felt bad and wanted to give me a second chance at life. I got called into the hospital to help out with some patients, they're short staffed today, you see?"

"But the thing is, I have no one to watch Rosie for a few hours. Mrs. Hudson is going to visit her family in Manchester today and Sherlock has a case to work on so well... I'm screwed."

"Sure John. I can watched Rosie for you. But wait, how did you know I didn't have work today?"

"Sherlock. He told me you left his flat pretty late last night. Figured you probably took the day off." He answered sheepishly.

"Right." She chuckled. Typical Sherlock.

"Listen, I don't know exactly what was said last night. But if Sherlock hurt you in any way, you can tell me. I know he can be a huge git sometimes. Well okay....all the time." John said, half sighing.

"No John. For once it wasn't him. It was me. I sort of left..."

"No worries Molly. Things will work out some how. Give him time and take time for yourself too Molly. Things are different now. He knows that."

After a moment of silence, John spoke up again.  

"Listen, I'll drop off Rosie around 11. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Bring her over! I'll be home." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Great, see you soon." And the line went dead.

Well at least she gets a few more hours of sleep before he comes over and drops her off. Molly laid back down, grabbing the covers with her as she went. Before drifting back off to sleep, Molly heard a soft meow then some weight pushed up against her back. Oh Toby.

* * *

"Sherlock! You home?" John called, while walking into the flat.

"Yes John. Why are you shouting?" Sherlock replied lowly. He was laying on the couch, with his eyes closed and hands pinned underneath his chin.

"Oh, I didn't realize..." John trailed off. 

"Of course you didn't. What is the problem?"

"Well I'm running a bit late, but I just wanted to come over quickly and tell you that I can't come with you today..." John said, scratching the back of his head.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open and looked at John.

"Why? What's so important for you to go back on your promise?" Sherlock stated, sitting up.

"Well Mike called me into Bart's to help out today. They're pretty sort staffed, so I said yes." John said, switching his weight to his other foot. 

"Oh. I see." Sherlock replied, finally standing, tugging his sleeves in place.

"Yeah, hopefully you can manage without someone being there to show off how smart you are." John chuckled.

Sherlock snorted.

"I think I can manage just fine Watson. This case is barely a 4 anyway." 

"Good, I must be off. See you later mate."

"Bye John." 

"Oh wait! John!" Sherlock called out before closing the door.

"What? What is it?" John replied quickly, in mid-step on the stairs.

"Who's watching Rosie? Mrs. Hudson left this morning?" Sherlock asked, with slight concern on his face.

John smirked.

"Like I said, the hospital is pretty short staffed...even the morgue."

* * *

Molly sipped her tea in content. Apple Cinnamon. Her favorite.

After a nice lunch, she just got Rosie down for her mid-day nap. For the past 4 hours (since 11 this morning) Molly has been playing with the young Watson. Singing songs to her, reading books, playing with her toys and Molly favorite thing to do with her, tickle her senseless.  

While the flat of Molly Hooper was pretty quite, except the light noise coming from her TV, Molly suddenly heard her phone go off. She set her cup down quickly and walked to her kitchen table. 

 _"Oh god, I hope that didn't wake her!"_ Molly thought, opening her phone.

**_1 New Message._ **

**_Afternoon Molly. - SH_ **

 

Oh, Sherlock. 

 

 **_Hello Sherlock. - MH_ **  

**_John informed me that you have the little Watson with you. I would of watched her but I was busy with a case, you see. - SH_ **

 

Yes, yes. 

 

**_Yes, I have her. & I know Sherlock. John informed me of that. - MH_ **

  ** _He's very informative, I must say. Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to assist you. - SH_ **  

 ** _Assist? - MH_ **  

 **_Let me rephrase that...join you?  Help out?  - SH_ **  

**_Oh, you'd like to hang out with us? - MH_ **

**_If that is the proper way to explain it then yes. Is that alright? - SH_ **  

 **_Of course Sherlock, she is your god-daughter! Maybe we can go to the park or something. - MH_** ****

**_Lovely. See you in 10. - SH_ **  

**_See you. - MH_ **

* * *

"Oh you guys have such a beautiful daughter! What blonde hair!" 

"Oh no, she's not... we're not." 

"Thank you. She's very intelligent too." 

"Wonderful! Have a good day!" 

"Sherlock, why would tell her we're together?" 

"I never said we were together. I just thanked her for the compliment she gave about Rosie."

"Yes, but she got the impression... oh never mind." 

Sherlock came to her house in exactly 10 minutes, like he said. They had small talk. They talked about Sherlock's case and how he solved it.

 _I_ _t was obviously the husband that did it._   Molly missed this. She missed talking to Sherlock like this. Talking about his cases, talking about his deductions. She loves the way his eyes light up while doing so. She wonders if her eyes do the same thing while talking about her cases... does he notice that about her?

After some time, Rosie finally woke up, got a nappy change by Molly and off to the park they went. 

 _"It's a beautiful spring day to take a walk."_ Molly thought. _"Thank god my hang over is gone."_   She smirked while pushing Rosie's stroller. 

"I wonder how John is doing." Molly said.

"Oh, yes. I bet he is feeling very useful." Sherlock replied, facing forward, with his arms around his back. 

Typical Sherlock to answer like that. 

Rosie was babbling and squealing in her stroller while they walked around Victoria Park. Sherlock suggested to stop at a tree and sit for a while. Molly agreed, some shade would be nice. Sherlock grabbed Rosie out of her stroller, giving her a genuine smile. Molly grabbed a blanket and laid it on the ground to sit on. All three of them parked their butts on the blanket. Sherlock sat up against the tree, holding Rosie in his lap. She started to suck on her fingers and babble, being content in Sherlock's arms. Molly couldn't help but smile. He's really good with her. She just adores him. It's a real sight to see. 

"You know Molly, when John disowned me out of his life...I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss." He started, staring at the little girl in his arms.

"I wanted to be around this little one so much, teach her things, watch her improve in all area's of development. I'm really glad I can still do that." He finished, with a kiss to Rosie's soft curls.

"John really didn't mean it at the time, he was just mad... he was just devastated, is all."

"Rightly so. He had every right to be mad at me."

A comfortable silence fell upon them before Molly spoke up. 

"Sherlock, if you don't mind me asking... but what did the letter say? They one he made me give you." _OH, I shouldn't of asked that! It's none of my business!_

Sherlock looked up and noticed the look of guilt on Molly's face. A small smile was placed on his face before he answered.

"It's okay Molly. I don't mind. It said..." _The game is finally over. Goodbye Sherlock."_  

Molly saw Sherlock's expression change from happy to well, sad. He probably still has so much guilt from it all. She bit her bottom lip, deciding how she was going to say her next words.

"Sherlock, John loves you. Everyone knows it. If he could, he would change it all, change everything that happened with Mary... with you. But he doesn't hate you Sherlock." 

She continued.

"I know you had to go to drastic measures to fix what was broken between you two. And even though I didn't like the idea of how you went about it, it all worked out in the end. Didn't it?" Molly said, picking at her leggings.

She couldn't look Sherlock in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Molly. I... always find a way to hurt you, huh?" 

"Unfortunately, but I know you don't mean it intentionally." Molly said with a small smile. 

"No matter. I still hurt you. I don't think about your feelings, how _you_ might feel. Mary, she told me to go to hell and I ended up dragging you along as well." Sherlock said softly, looking Molly in the eyes.

She really didn't know what to say to that. 

"Sherlock-"

"And you do count Molly. It's true now as it was then when I first said it. I do value your opinion. Your feelings. I just never think things all the way through. I don't..."

"Sherlock!" 

"What is it?"

"She fell asleep." Molly whispered, looking towards Rosie. 

Sherlock look down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Rosie was gripping onto Sherlock's jacket, with her head laid up against his chest, babbling softly in her sleep. A smile broke upon Sherlock and Molly's face. 

"Maybe we should get back. John should be almost done his shift by now."  Molly said, working her way up from the ground. Sherlock nodded in agreement. 

She the bent over and gently grabbed Rosie from Sherlock's arms, letting him get up. After tucking her back into her stroller, and Sherlock folding up the blanket, they all made their way back to Molly's flat. 

* * *

"I hope she wasn't any trouble." John said, greeting his daughter with a kiss.

"No, no trouble at all." Molly answered with a smile.

"Well you always do so well with her Molly. Maybe you took up the wrong profession." John chuckled.

 _"No, definitely not!"_ Sherlock called from inside the bathroom.

"Well, look who's here!"" John teased. 

Sherlock smirked while walking out of the bathroom and towards John.

"How did the case go?" John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well John, without your help I might add." Sherlock replied teasing. 

"Great! I had a great day at Bart's. It's been a while since I could help some patients." John said with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad John! It's really nice of Mike to let you help out." Molly giggled. "I know we've been understaffed since two of our doctors are off on maternity leave."

"Yes, the replacement doctors are not train very well either. I wonder where they flew them in from." John and Molly laughed.

Sherlock stood there, watching this unfold. Watching some of the closest people dear to him have a good laugh. Whatever they're joking about must be super funny. He wouldn't really know because he's not really paying attention to that detail. The only thing his was focused on was how he was feeling. He couldn't help but have a sense of happiness surge through him. His best mate. His family. 

 _ **"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken but still good. Yeah, still good."**_ Oh the words of Lilo and Stitch popping into his brain. 

" _That's what happens when you have John and Rosie over all the time. Disney, that's all he watches these days."_ Sherlock chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"Ohana, John." Sherlock replied before walking into Molly's kitchen. "Tea anyone?"

"I'll have a cup!" John answered with a smirk.

"Oh Sherlock, here let me. It is my house after all. You guys are guests!" Molly quickly said, squiring over to Sherlock, grabbing the tea pot from his hands.

"Molly, I think I am very capable of making all of us some tea." He stated, teasing.

"I never said you weren't capable Sherlock, it's just-"

"Go Molly. You had a long day as it is. Go relax." Sherlock said softly.

"But-"

Sherlock gave her one of his signature glares.

"Fine." Molly grumbled.

She then walked back towards her living room where John and Rosie were playing on her carpet. Rosie had a spread of toys laid out and John was squeezing one of the squeaker toys, making Rosie laugh.

"So Molly, how was your day? Anything fun happen?" John asked, not even looking away from Rosie.

"Oh, it was fun. Rosie and I did a lot of fun things together."

"What about Sherlock?"

"What about him?"

John finally looked up at Molly with a "You-know-what-I-mean" face. 

"Oh that. Well nothing much to say about that, really. We talked about Rosie. He talked about how happy he is to have her in his life." Molly explained.

She could hear Sherlock fumbling around in the kitchen.

"Really?" John replied, his voice cracking. "Really?" He restated.

"Yes." Molly said, smiling.

"Huh, guess he's not that much of a Grinch after all." John said, chuckling. 

"Nope." Molly laughed. "Do you know when he is going to go see Eurus again?" 

"Not for a while I suppose, Mycroft said they made enough progress for now. Sherlock is just happy he made some at all." John answered. 

"Yeah, of course. She's still his sister."

After a minute of silence Molly spoke up again.

"I'd like to meet her one day." 

"What? Really?" 

"Yeah. I guess I-"

But before she could answer, their conversation was cut short by Sherlock walking in with a tray of tea and biscuits. 

"Okay, herbal tea for John, and apple cinnamon for Molly." 

"Thanks mate."

"Thank you Sherlock." 

* * *

While Sherlock was making the tea, he couldn't help but over hear John and Molly's conversation. He did had a keen sense of hearing. 

 

 _"So Molly, how was your day? Anything fun happen?"_  

 _"Oh, it was fun. Rosie and I did a lot of fun things together."_  

_"What about Sherlock?"_

_"What about him?"_

 

Of course John would poke his nose into their business. Sherlock doesn't even know what is truly going on with him and Molly. What makes John think _she_ knows? Typical John.

Sherlock found that the water was hot enough for the tea and slowly poured it into each of their cups.

_"Oh that. Well nothing much to say about that, really. We talked about Rosie. He talked about how happy he is to have her in his life."_

 

Yes, we did talk about that. Sherlock smirked. He did really love Rosie.

He then went to her drawer of silverware and pulled out a spoon and stirred the tea. 

 

_"Really?" John replied, his voice cracking. "Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Huh, guess he's not that much of a Grinch after all."_

What's with John calling him "The Grinch"? How would he like it if he called him Max? That's what he is to Sherlock in some small way, his sidekick, partner is crime, as some would say.

He then walked over to the cupboard where Molly kept her tea set. He's watched her make tea enough times to know where everything is. 

 

_"Nope." Molly laughed. "Do you know when he is going to go see Eurus again?"_

  _"Not for a while I suppose, Mycroft said they made enough progress for now. Sherlock is just happy he made some at all."_

 

This is true. He actually feels like he's getting his life together. He want's a relationship with his sister. And dare he ever say it out loud, but he starting to feel...human. 

 

_"Yeah, of course. She's still his sister."_

 

Oh Molly. She always knows the right things to say.

After setting everything up on the tray, Sherlock was about to bring it in, but stopped abruptly after hearing what Molly said.

 

_"I'd like to meet her one day."_

 

Why is he hearing this? He doesn't want to hear this! 

  _"What? Really?"_

 

No, he can't hear this. He loves his sister, but he will NEVER let her around Molly. Not after what she did. Not after everything they'd been through. No. 

_"Yeah. I guess I-"_

It's not the time to talk about this...it's tea time.

Sherlock LOUDLY came into the living room with their tea. Happy to cut their conversation short.

* * *

After tea, Molly suggested that they order take-away since it was so close to dinner time. John accepted, while Sherlock was just being Sherlock. Surprisingly, Sherlock actually ate.

Molly and John discussed what he did at St. Bart's and the kind of patients he was working with. He told Molly about his diagnoses and the story of the gruesome car crash victims that came in through the ER.

It seemed like they were all having a good time, considering what they went through a month back.

After dinner, the gang sat around in the living room for some time, talking about Rosie. Sherlock was talking about how he wanted to teach Rosie Latin when a faint buzz spread through the room. 

"Sherlock Holmes speaking....Send me the details and meet me at Baker Street."

"Another case?" John asked, setting his drink down on the coffee table.

"Yes, Lestrade is sending me the details. He's going to meet us at Baker St." Sherlock said, locking his phone, placing it back in his pocket.

"Us? Sherlock I can't." John said, slowly.

"Why? I let you go to Bart's like you wanted? Why can't you help me out this time?"

"Do you know what time it is you pillock!" John exclaimed. 

"It's only 7:30. Plenty of enough time to talk to Lestrade." Sherlock said, matter-of-factly.

"I got a sleeping baby to take care of or did you forget? It's way to late! Plus I want to spend time with my daughter for the night. Sorry Sherlock, I'll take a rain check." John explained. 

"John-"

"Well, it looks like it about that time, thanks again Molly for watching her."

"It's no problem John." Molly smiled, suddenly getting up with John, walking with him and Rosie towards the door.

With that, John left Molly's flat leaving Sherlock and Molly together in her living space. Sherlock had a sour face, with his arms crossed. Good lord, he looks like a child. Molly giggled.

"Find something funny Ms. Hooper?" Sherlock muttered.

"Yes actually." Molly admitted. 

"Glad my anger entertains you." Sherlock scolded.

"Oh Sherlock, you can't really blame him. Maybe he has other things on his mind then solving a murder. He has other responsibilities now."

Sherlock sighed.

"It just him now with Rosie. I think he wants to be around for her, you know? Don't take it personally."

"I know Molly. But I miss the old John. Ready for adventure at any time of the day. I don't know." Sherlock replied, ruffling his curls.

"Maybe you just need someone else to go with you." Molly laughed, cleaning up their dinner plates.

"Like who?" Sherlock chuckled.

"I don't know, how about Anderson?" She snicked, placing the plates in the kitchen sink.

"MOLLY PLEASE." Sherlock snapped lightly.

"Oh Sherlock, I'll go with you if you really need me too." Molly insisted, turning around.

"Really?"

"Yes." Molly smiled.

To be honest, she really wants to go. She remembers the last time they went out to solve cases, she actually had a lot of fun. Maybe because it was with Sherlock, or looking at that dead skeleton. She doesn't really know.

"No Molly, I couldn't ask that of you. You have work tomorrow anyway, it's best you get some rest." Sherlock admitted, suddenly getting up from his spot. He walked toward the coat hanger and pulled on his coat. 

"You sure Sherlock? I really don't mind." Molly objected, walking towards Sherlock, facing him.

"No, you sleep. I have to go, Lestrade is waiting." Sherlock smiled softly down at her.

Molly stared at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

 _"He always seems to do this to me. Get a grip girl."_ Molly thought. 

"Good night Sherlock." Molly said softly.

"Sweet dreams Molly."

And just like that Sherlock was gone. 

* * *

God, I should of kissed her. She was totally asking for it. Why didn't I kiss her? 

_"Bloody consulting detective who isn't afraid of a damn serial killer is afraid of Molly Hooper!"_

Oh yes. That's why. Why is he so afraid of all this? He knows he wants to pursue a relationship with Molly but why hasn't he done anything to show his intention. He knows things are different between them, she knows this too. Why hasn't either of them made a move to change things?

 _"It's probably because you need to make the move, you twit."_ He cursed himself.

Finally arriving to Baker Street, Sherlock greeted Lestrade, inviting him inside for some tea. After serving the tea, Sherlock sat in his usual spot, with Greg on the other chair. But before Greg could say anything, Sherlock cut him off.

"How's your wife?"

"What?"

"Your wife, her well being?"

"She's... good Sherlock." He answered suspiciously.

"That's good. You worked it out then?" Sherlock said, sipping some of his tea.

"Yes? Sherlock, I thought you wanted to hear about the case?" Greg chuckled, holding up the file folder.

"Yes I do, please." He said suddenly, placing his tea up down.

After some time of Greg explaining, he stopped midway. 

"Sherlock are you even listening?"

"I'll take the case Lestrade. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's... Molly. I'm kind of stuck and don't know what to do?"

"Stuck how?" 

"Stuck Lestrade." Sherlock said a little firmer.

"Oh, have you made a move on her yet?"

"..."

"Well there's your first mistake. I know you new to all this Sherlock, but you have to show your interested, or nothing is going to happen." Greg laughed, rubbing his forehead.

"She knows...I love her."

"Does she? Does she really mate?"

Sherlock sighed. This "relationship" thing is going to be harder than he thought.

"So the case, you're really taking it?"

"Yes, it's around a 7. A bit more exciting then the last one you presented. And I _was_ listening, by the way."

"Great, thanks mate. We'll talk soon."

Greg then got up and walked towards the door, but before leaving, he said one last thing.

"I know I'm not John, but I'm here if you need to talk mate." 

"Thank you Greg."

And with a smile, Greg left Baker Street, leaving Sherlock to his thoughts.

How was I going to prove it to her?

How was he going to show her his love? What if he says the wrong things? What if he hurts her?

Sherlock sighed. 

All Sherlock knows is that he's always up for a challenge, and what a challenge this is. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based off the song: Issues - Julia Michaels 
> 
> LISTEN TO IT. IT'S A GREAT SHERLOLLY SONG. & Check out simplyshelbs16xoxo video she made for me! Thanks lovely! <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gnK07kggmA


	6. Vulnerability - Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord. This has to be my favourite chapter so far.... 
> 
> I feel that once Sherlock thought logically about love and what it was all about....naturally he would explain it to Molly in a logical way. His "findings" on the subject. Which Molly understands to be his true "feelings" on the subject. I also feel that him and Molly have intellectual conversations on different subjects all the time, why should this subject be any different? 
> 
> So sorry for the long hiatus. Life has been really hard. My mother passed away in Feb and my life has been slowly going back to normal. I've been focusing a lot on finishing school, and I can now officially say that I'm done my first year of college. Finally, with my exams done and now that it's summer time, I'll have more time to update. So, please bare with me! 
> 
> My babies are still cute af. I'm so happy to post this chapter because it has a lot of amazing quotes that scream Sherlolly. I love finding quotes that would sound like something they would say to each other. Please please leave some comments, I'm curious to know what you guys think of this chapter. KUDOS are appreciated as well.

"Hello John. How are you this morning?"

"I'm well Mrs. Hudson. Just dropped Rosie off at day care. It's her first day today." John said.

"Oh, that's exciting! She must miss you terribly though." She exclaimed. John smiled sadly.

"Well, she's needs to be around other kids. I know that Sherlock can act like a child sometimes but I don't know how much of Sherlock she can take, to be honest."

Mrs. Hudson chuckled, grabbing the mail off the side table by the front door.

"I understand, she's almost a toddler, she'll need all the help she can get. Especially because... here." She handed him a letter.

"For me?" He said while ripping the letter open from the back. "I'm sure I changed my mailing address when I moved out..."

"You did silly. Mike Stamford dropped this off personally this morning." She answered, placing her hands on her hips.

John started to open up the letter. Mrs. Hudson stood there waiting to see what the letter said, when suddenly the sound of a kettle boiling knocked her out of her trance.

"Oh my water!" Mrs. Hudson said, quickly leaving John in the hallway of 221B.

Mike Stamford? Doesn't he usually text if he needs some extra help? He started to read the letter out loud.

"John...I would like to personally ask you if you would be interested in filling in for one of our positions as an orthopedic surgeon. I've known you've seen many bone injuries and fractures with your time in the war. Fortunately, Mrs. Douglas has retired from her position at St. Bart's to spend more time with her new son. Please let me know asap if you're interested. You would most definitely be a great asset to our team here at St. Bart's. - Mike."

* * *

"You should take it."

John jumped, cursing under his breath.

"Damn it Sherlock. I thought we were over this sneaking up thing! You bloody scared me!" John half yelled, gripping his chest. 

"Sorry John. I couldn't help but over hear you. Are you going to take it?" Sherlock asked, standing against the door frame to his flat.

"I don't know, I have a lot to think about..." John mused, climbing up the stairs.

Sherlock hummed back as a reply then moved aside slightly while John walked into 221B and parked his arse onto his chair.

He sighed, looking at the letter again, re-reading the words.

"Obviously this is troubling you... talk about it Watson."

"You wanna talk about my problems? Since when did Sherlock Holmes care about other people's problems?" John teased, lowering the letter.

"Sod off John. You know things are different." Sherlock scuffed, sitting down in his chair across from John.

"Okay. It's just I don't know if I should take the time away from Rosie..." John replied, scratching the back of his head. 

"Well John, you said yourself she needs to be around people her age. What's the problem?" Sherlock replied, crossing his legs.

"The problem is working at a hospital is long hours Sherlock. I don't know who's going to watch her when she's out of day care..."

"Surely Mrs. Hudson wouldn't mind or Molly...even me John. I do love Rosie, you know." Sherlock said matter-of-factly. 

"I know you do Sherlock. It's just..."

"No, no more excuses, you're taking the job Watson." Sherlock said firmly.

"But...but what about you?" John challenged.

"What about me?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"Working with your cases, you'll need an assistant?" John laughed, crossing his arms.

"Oh that. Yes, well I can find someone else to fill in that position. Of course, if you have the free time, you're still welcome to join me."

"Someone else huh? Like who? Molly?" John smirked, watching Sherlock's face get a light shade of pink.

"If she is up to it, sure. We have solved a case together before." Sherlock confessed.

"Yes. I know...ugh...do you really think I should do this?" John asked, looking back at letter, that was now on the table beside him.

"Yes John, you're a brilliant doctor. Bart's would be lucky to have you apart of their team." Sherlock answered, honestly.

"Wow, thanks Sherlock." 

"You're welcome John. Now go, you got patients to attend to." 

* * *

Molly woke with a meow in her ear. Toby must be hungry. She got up, stretched and climbed out of bed. Grabbing her dressing gown, she walked towards her kitchen and feed Toby. With a light sigh, she started making herself some coffee. Black, two sugars. Just how she likes it. She guesses Sherlock got her hooked on that.

Oh Sherlock. Sherlock and her have had a difficult relationship, that's for sure. But she feels like she's really improved how she acts around him. She's not shy around him. She's not that mousy Molly she was before. She actually has no problem calling him out on his shit either. She feels like Sherlock and her have this connection, that no one can quite understand. She doesn't think they really understand either.

They're both socially awkward, terribly morbid, don't mind being in their own solitude, and well they both love to get their hands dirty, literally. Molly smiled to herself. They still haven't talked about that phone call, but Molly can tell that something is different between them. Their friendship is stronger.... or is the friendship changing to something more? She doesn't know. 

Molly then grabbed her phone from her room and checked the time. Work starts in a couple hours. She smiled, finish making her cup of coffee and turned the telly on. She had a few minutes to kill before she had to get ready for work. 

But before she took a sip of her beverage, her phone in her pocket buzzed, startling her. She hissed from almost spilling her coffee and pulled out her phone. Checking her messages, it read -

_**Need your assistance. If convenient, please come to Baker St. If not, come anyway. - SH**_

_**Sherlock, I have work soon. I can't. - MH** _

_**You don't have work today... make haste Hooper. - SH** _

 

Molly furrowed her eyebrows. What the hell is that suppose to mean? Of course she has work today! Her phone then buzzed again in her hand. Huh?

 

_**Good Morning Molly. Sherlock called me telling me he needs you for something and that it's urgent, so just take the day off. - MS** _

_**You over-work yourself anyway so I don't mind. Have a good day! :) - MS** _

 OH MY GOD. Is this git serious?

 

_**Sherlock! You can't just call my work and get me the day off! How many times do I have to tell you! - MH** _

_**It's fine Molly. Mike had no problem. - SH** _

_**It's not fine SHERLOCK. What if I wanted to go into work today? - MH** _

_**Please Molly. You over-work yourself anyway. You deserve the day off. Now, come over. -  SH** _

_**Molly? - SH** _

 

After a deep sigh, Molly gave in. She quickly typed a reply back. 

 

_**I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're right. I'll be there soon. - MH** _

_**Quickly. I made tea. - SH** _

 

Molly giggled. She then quickly got up and got herself ready. She walked into her room and opened up her closet. What should she wear today?

After that terrible phone call, Meena noticed how down Molly was and took her on a shopping spree. Meena literally bought the whole mall for her. Things that were her taste of course, but a little be out of her comfort zone. Molly eyed her new clothes hanging in her closet and finally decided.

She slipped on her favorite pair of worn out skinny jeans and a light pink blouse, with a cardigan. She was too lazy to do anything with her hair, so she just left down in the wavy mess that it was. 

After doing her morning routine, touching up her face, and putting some extra food in Toby's bowl; Molly left her flat and was on her way to Baker St. 

* * *

"Sherlock?"

"Come in Molly. I'm in the kitchen." Sherlock announced. 

After taking in a quick breath, Molly took off her spring coat and laid it on the back of John's chair. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Sherlock placing a tea cup and saucer on the table. She smirked and put some hair that fell on her face behind her ear. She took a good look at Sherlock. He looked really good, as usual.

He was in one his usual suites with his usual curly onyx locks. And of course, he has to be wearing one of Molly's favorite shirts  ~~the purple shirt of sex.~~ He was also wearing his royal blue dressing gown over-top. She assumes it's just for comfort since it's not really cold in the flat. Sherlock smirked at her. Oh god, he caught her staring. Well, it's not the first time. 

"Tea?" He suddenly said, breaking the silence. 

"Yes, I'd love some." 

Molly walked over to one of the kitchen chairs where a tea cup was placed and took a seat, quietly sliding her chair in. Sherlock poured the tea and lightly slide the sugar and milk towards her. She nodded slightly and made her cup of tea. While doing so, Sherlock took a seat in front of her, clearing his throat. 

Molly looked up after setting her spoon down next to her. 

"You.... look good... today." Sherlock murmured out.

Was that a compliment? Yes. Yes it was. 

"Thank you Sherlock."

"New blouse?" 

"Can never hide anything from you, huh?" Molly giggled, sipping her tea. 

Sherlock smirked again at her and took a sip of his tea.

"Meena picked it out for me. It's not really my taste but... I feel like it's a good change." She added, picking at her blouse. 

Sherlock nodded slowly. 

"Not that I don't enjoy being with you Sherlock, but what was so urgent you had to cancel my day of work?" Molly asked. 

"Ah, yes. Well, I didn't want to jump right into it. But you are obviously curious."

Molly's lips went into a tight line.

"Molly... I've done a lot of thinking lately-"

"You always do a lot of thinking." Molly teased. "What else is new?" 

"Yes. That is true. But my thoughts lately have been about you." 

* * *

 

Sherlock and Molly's held their gaze on one another. After a moment of silence, Sherlock continued. 

"I've just wanted to tell you, that I think I'm starting to finally understand all this. Finally understand the answer to this _mystery_   that is - me ... I'm afraid to be vulnerable." Sherlock said, gripping his cup of tea. 

"Sherlock..." 

"Please, let me finish."

Molly stopped talking and just waited for him to continue. 

Sherlock eyes fell down into his cup a tea. "I thought about everything I've been through, everything I've put others through and I now see how owning our story and loving ourselves through that process is the bravest thing that we will ever do."

"And owning our story can be hard but not nearly as difficult as spending our lives running from it. Embracing our vulnerabilities is risky but not nearly as dangerous as giving up on love and belonging and joy—the experiences that make us the most vulnerable."

Sherlock then locked eyes with Molly. Molly sat there, a little stunned. She understands what this is. This is Sherlock admitting his feelings. This is Sherlock exposed. This is... Sherlock being emotional. She then spoke up.

"Vulnerability is not weakness Sherlock. It's a strength. It’s the most accurate measurement of courage. And courage starts with showing up and letting ourselves be seen." 

Sherlock smirked.  

"You ruin your life by desensitizing yourself. We are all afraid to say too much, to feel too deeply, to let people know what they mean to us. Expressing to someone how special they are to you will make you vulnerable. There is no denying that."

She could see a look in Sherlock's eyes - his pupils dilate. 

"However, that is nothing to be ashamed of. There is something breathtakingly beautiful in the moments of smaller magic that occur when you strip down and are honest with those who are important to you. To open yourself up, and to not harden yourself to the world, and just be bold in who, and how you love. There is courage in that.”

"Vulnerability sounds like truth and feels like courage. Truth and courage aren't always comfortable, but they're never weakness." She finished. 

"Yes, I... see that now. But it's not just vulnerability, it's shame Molly."

"Shame?"

"Yes, shame. Shame is the most powerful, master emotion. It’s the fear that we’re not good enough. Men walk this tightrope where any sign of weakness illicit's shame, and so they’re afraid to make themselves vulnerable for fear of looking weak."

"Sherlock, just because society dictates that doesn't make it true..."

"Yes Molly. That's why I came to the conclusion that: shame, blame, disrespect, betrayal, and the withholding of affection damage the roots from which love grows. Love can only survive these injuries if they are acknowledged, healed and rare."

Molly smiled. "Yes, I agree Sherlock."

Sherlock sat up a little straighter in his chair and leaned forward. He then pushed his cup of tea to the side. 

"Molly, you taught me that - to love someone fiercely, to believe in something with your whole heart, to celebrate a fleeting moment in time, to fully engage in a life that doesn’t come with guarantees – these are risks that involve vulnerability and often pain. But, I’m learning that recognizing and leaning into the discomfort of vulnerability teaches us how to live with joy, grace, and gratitude." 

Molly's smile widen. She felt her mouth run dry so she took another sip of her tea. She wouldn't want it to get cold either. It is her favorite after all.

* * *

 

"Wow, you've done a lot of thinking. What else did you figure out?" 

"I've also came to a conclusion that a deep sense of love and belonging is an irreducible need of all people."

Molly hummed a reply.

"We are biologically, cognitively, physically, and spiritually wired to love, to be loved, and to belong. When those needs are not met, we don’t function as we were meant to. We break. We fall apart. We numb. We ache. We get sick. We hurt others... I've hurt others." Sherlock said, grimly. 

"Oh, Sherlock." Molly then reached across the table and grabbed his right hand. "You are imperfect, you are wired for struggle, but you are worthy of love and belonging."

The memory of Sherlock all drugged up popped into Molly's head. 

"And you said, we numb? We cannot selectively numb emotions, when we numb the painful emotions, we also numb the positive emotions. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it." She ended. 

"I don't deserve you Molly Hooper. I really don't deserve any of this." 

"Sherlock! Love is not something we _give or get_ ; it is something that we nurture and grow, a connection that can only be cultivated between two people when it exists within each one of them – we can only love others as much as we love ourselves. Don't beat yourself up for everything. You are only human after all." 

"But I've hurt you Molly. I've broken your heart too many times." He sadly replied, looking at their joined hands.

"Yes but the bravest among us will always know heartbreak. You are worthy of love Sherlock Holmes no matter what has happened. You are meant to love. You are meant to be loved." Molly persisted. "It was my father who taught me to value myself. He told me that I was uncommonly beautiful and that I was the most precious thing in his life."

Sherlock looked up at Molly with a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out - fear... love?

"When you get to a place where you understand that love and belonging, your worthiness, is a birthright and not something you have to earn, anything is possible. I hope you stop blaming yourself because all you ever did was love. And nothing is more humble and beautiful than that." Molly concluded.

Sherlock and Molly were staring intensely at each other, the grip Molly had on Sherlock's hand lighten to the point where her hand was just laying connected to his. They were practically holding hands. Neither of them really minded. Sherlock swallowed thickly and after what seemed like an eternity, spoke up again. 

"What to know something else I figured out?" He said softly. 

"Of course."

"I don’t have to chase extraordinary moments to find happiness – it’s right in front of me, if I’m paying attention."

Molly chuckled, slowly letting go of his hand.                   ~~ _(I think is his real weakness, is sometimes not seeing what's right in front of him. - Benedict Cumberbatch)_~~

"Want to know what I figured out?" Molly added.

She took the silence that came from Sherlock as a yes. 

"If we’re going to find our way back to each other, vulnerability is going to be that path. Staying vulnerable is a risk we have to take if we want to experience what we once had."

Sherlock smiled. That's a challenge he is willing to take. 

"So, you really want to do this?" Sherlock stammered.

"I know we can do this. I know it's not how you would have chosen it, but I know I can make you happy. And all I can say is that, you make me... you make me into someone I couldn't even imagine. You make me happy, even when you're awful, I would rather be with you - even the you that you seem to think is so diminished - than with anyone else in the world." Molly answered wholeheartedly.

"So this is it. You are scored on my heart, Molly."

Molly laughed lightly, tucking hair behind her ear, blushing. "Sherlock!"

"It's true. You were from the first day you walked into Bart's, with your sweet smile, your bad jokes, your ridiculous clothes and your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt. I thought, briefly, that I would never feel as intensely connected to the world, to another human being, as I did at that moment."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he felt so...alive. So happy and content. Last night, he couldn't stop thinking about what his life was truly about. What it all meant. What the people in his life meant to him. What was everything all for? Why did the things that happened, happen?

He felt like he hit that midlife crisis that every normal middle aged person hits. Except he's not normal. He's never been normal. Since he was young, he has been different. Everything that has happened in the past month has shown that.

But one thing that Sherlock can admit to is... he's always wanted to be normal. Crazy as it sounds. Deep down, he pitied himself. He wanted all the things everyone else had... A family, a best friend, a wife...children.  

Over the years Sherlock was gifted some of those things.

A best friend - John. The only man he can think of that puts up with his compulsive behavior and outrageous ideas.

A family - Mrs. Hudson, Greg, Molly, John, Mary, Rosie... and dare he say it... Mycroft. All these people that made up his family. He did love all of them in some way and was happy that they were in his life. 

Children? - Well, Rosie is kind of filling that role in his life at the moment. He finds that he's learning a lot just by having a baby apart of his circle of people he cares for. She's teaching him things more than he's teaching her. 

A wife - And well, let's just say someone he finds to be his other half... Molly. Out of all the women, it's always been her. She has always been the one that mattered. The one that counted. The one women he truly connected with, respected. 

The advice Greg gave him was: Tell her your interested.

John's advice was: Do something before it's too late. 

Sherlock see's this as killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

"So, what did you do today?" 

"You know, the usual. Solved some cases, drank some tea, ordered Mrs. Hudson around."

"Well sounds like I missed a fun day." 

"Yes, well you had important things to attend to."

"Sick, injured and dying people are pretty important, I agree. So, how were the cases?"

"Most of them were barely a three... I did end up solving a different case though." 

"Yeah, and what case was that?"

"The case of "Sherlock Holmes" heart." 

"Bollocks." 

* * *

 

Molly arrived home in a good mood. She was humming all the way to her door step. Pulling her keys out, she unlocked the door and made her way to her flat. So today happened. After the interesting conversation with Sherlock, Molly and Sherlock spent some time solving some cases Greg dropped off at Baker St.

The first murder was easy, the murderer made it pretty obvious it was him by having the murder weapon at his house. The second case Sherlock solved by the puzzle the criminal left behind at every crime scene. The last case was the hardest one. No traces of evidence and the pictures barely showed anything. So, Molly and Sherlock went on an adventure to the crime scene, after maybe - what - 20 minutes, Sherlock solved the case. 

It's pretty amazing how quickly his mind works when it comes to things like this. "Why couldn't it be quick in other areas?" She joked. She not surprised but she's impressed. She's always impressed by him. For example, after solving all those cases, Sherlock - for the second time in his life - asked Molly Hooper if she "fancied some chips." Of course she did, she was hungry. All in all, she had a great day. 

The conversation didn't confirm anything, but they were going somewhere. She knew it wasn't going to be right away. She knew that they needed time to heal and time to put the pieces back together. And maybe that's what this was. The conversation they had was the molding for their relationship. The frame of something great. She knows he needs time, she'll give him that time. All the time in the world. She's waited this long, what's a little more waiting? And honestly, she needs some time too. 

"Its funny how that works." She thought.

The human body is made up of billion cells and yet it simply takes one person - one voice, one look, one text or smile, to completely unravel you. We think we are these overly intelligent, complex creatures, but at the end of the day we all just want connection. We all just want to know that we are loved and that we're not going to be alone.

She's loved Sherlock Holmes for as long as she can remember and she knows things aren't going to be easy. This is Sherlock bloody Holmes we're talking about. But she also knows that, love is never easy, so why should your soulmate be simple?

Walking into her flat, she was greeted by Toby. She sat down on her couch with a happy sigh. Molly then decided to take a warm bath and hit the hay early. After all, she did have work in the morning.

* * *

 

"Hold on, let me get this straight."

Sherlock let out a sigh. He sat down in his chair, across from John. 

"Molly Hooper."

"Well, yes. Fairly obvious."

"Came here and you talked?"

"Yes."

"About your feelings?"

"Did I stutter or are you just daft?" 

John was shocked, truly. He knew eventually Sherlock would get his head out of his arse, but he didn't think it'd be so soon. He's utterly gobsmacked.

"No, no! I'm really happy for you mate. This is wonderful!"

"Yes, well nothing is set in stone yet. We're.. taking things slow."

"So you finally told her how you felt. That... you actually fancy her."

"Yes, well yes. In so many words. I didn't quite say it in that way, but I got the point across." Sherlock said, crossing his leg over the other. 

"Well, I'm happy for you mate, truly." John, settled more comfortably in his chair. 

"Thank you John." 

After a minute of comfortable silence.

"Tea?" 

"Love some." 

Sherlock got up from his chair, and put a pot of water going on the stove. A nice cuppa did sound nice. While Sherlock was fumbling around in the kitchen, John spoke up.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock hummed back in response. 

"Can I ask you... when?"

"When what?"

"When did you fall for her?" John got up and walked into the kitchen, pulling out one of the dinning chairs. 

"It happened a long time ago. I just never realized." Sherlock answered, while pouring water into their cups. 

"You'd think with a brain like yours, you would of." John joked.

"Yes, well I'm not as smart as I thought I was." Sherlock smirked.

"Don't feel to bad mate. I'm your best friend and I didn't even see this coming." John chuckled.

"Well before, I loved being in my own head so much, it was getting harder and harder being with other people, but I finally realized." Sherlock concluded. 

"Yes, well I'm glad you did."

Sherlock slid John's cup of tea in front of him, and sat next to him at the dining room table. After taking a few sips of their teas, John spoke up again. 

"So what it is about her?"

Sherlock looked over at John. 

"Well for me, Mary was really charming and witty. She was able to make me laugh or smile. That's something I always loved about her. I'm even noticing it with Rosie. She's so funny, just like her mom." John explained, looking down at his tea.

With a small smile, Sherlock said, "I like people with depth, I like people with emotion, I like people with a strong mind, an interesting mind, a twisted mind, and also someone that can make me smile."

"That's Molly to a tee."

"Yes." 

"What about Irene Adler? I'm dead serious, I thought she was the one." John insisted, taking another sip of his tea.

"That Women? Please. I am no longer impressed by beauty. It is not difficult or extraordinary to turn someone on. However, if you have the ability to inspire me, if you have the ability to stimulate my mind and stir my thoughts - well, _that makes you magic."_

"Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock?" John chuckled.

Sherlock laughed. 

"It's just, after Sherrinford, I knew that things have changed. I knew my life had changed and that there was no going back. I thought I knew who I was but I was wrong. I have never known who or what I am supposed to be. The only thing I know for sure, is that I am supposed to be more than what I have been."

"And you are mate. Trust me. I honestly feel like you've changed, in a good way. I mean, you're still your Sherlockian self, but you've... changed for the better."

**_"I agree."_ **

Sherlock and John turned their heads to the sudden noise, it was Mrs. Hudson, holding Rosie in her arms.

* * *

 

"Hello Mrs. Hudson."

"Hello. Rosie wanted to come see you boys." Mrs. Hudson said, re-adjusting Rosie on her hip. Rosie then reached her arms out to John, whining. 

"Come here girl." John said, grabbing Rosie. 

"So what have I missed?" 

"Well, we were just talking about Sherlolly." John said, cutely to Rosie.

"Sherlolly?" Sherlock repeated.  

"Oh! Lovely! Did you finally tell her how you feel?" Mrs. Hudson said, grabbing Sherlock's empty tea cup. 

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Well yes, in so many words." 

"Good. It's about time. I knew it wouldn't be long until you two came together." Mrs. Hudson said, grabbing John's now empty tea cup. 

"Did you always know?" John asked, while bouncing Rosie on his knee. She started giggling. 

"Oh yes. It was obvious! I knew since that dreadful Christmas party that one year -"

"Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock warned.

"For as long as I known Sherlock, I have never heard the bloke apologize and I've never seen such utter disappointment on his face when Molly told him off." She laughed, while rinsing the tea cups. 

Sherlock sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! I was shocked! I think I did a double take when he said it!" John laughed. 

"We all were. So yeah, that's when I knew." She giggled finally shutting off the tap. 

"That was nothing Mrs. Hudson. You should of seen when Molly slapped the poor git in the face, three times at that!" John remarked. 

"Seriously? I never knew! Molly sure can hold her own, I must say!" Mrs. Hudson complimented.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You made your point." Sherlock grimaced. "I was a total prat. I failed."

"You don’t pass or fail at being a person, dear." Mrs. Hudson replied, gripping his shoulder. "You just... be." 

"Yeah mate. It doesn't matter what happened anyway, what matters is the here and now."

Sherlock smiled at his family. Yes, Watson. The here and now is right.

In the last 48 hours, Sherlock has learned things, felt things he has never felt before. Out of everything he's learned, he thinks he finally understands it all. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. He's gained all the courage he needs and he's ready for the challenge - the challenge of letting his emotions go, the challenge...of loving Molly Hooper.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these wonder quotes belong to Brené Brown - one of the most inspiring people on the planet. I literally love her. 
> 
> Just a little be of info on her:  
> Dr. Brené Brown is a research professor at the University of Houston Graduate College of Social Work. She has spent the  
> past thirteen years studying vulnerability, courage, worthiness, and shame. (Which is something I think Sherlock needs to be taught - from Molly, of course!) She's done many Ted-Talks (which is where I heard of these wonderful quotes from). She is a beautiful lady with a lot of wisdom on life. I really recommend looking her up, watching some of her TED videos, you won't regret it! :)
> 
> I also want to give credit where credit is due! Some of the quotes that were used in his chapter belong to - J.K. Rowling, Marian Keyes, Abbey Lee Kershaw, Dawn French, Bianca Sparacino, William Chapman, Neil Gaiman, Lao Tzu and and the movie "Me Before You." Such a great movie about unconditional love. Used a few quotes from there as well. The quotes I used from the movie really had a Sherlolly feel to it. :)


End file.
